CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded WK_BC-Axe_VIP.png|BC-Axe Beast|link=Combat Axe Beast|linktext=Beast is back!!! WK Brick.png|Brick|link=Brick|linktext=for real. WK JungleTemple.png|Jungle Temple|link=Jungle Temple|linktext=Melees / Grenades Only Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Updates Highlights - May Current= *'11th': CrossFire Indonesia updated Water Park Map, JNS Character, Savage 110BA and Dual Karambit. *'12th': CrossFire Russia unlocked the AK-47 Scope Red Dragon and the Dual Uzi-Gold. *'13th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked APR 338, L86 LSW Amazon, Desert Eagle Snake and more. *CrossFire Europe updated Mutation Knight; Desert Fortress, Myst. Island & Air Force One maps. *CrossFire Korea unlocked Anaconda Gold Black Dragon, Dual Kriss Super V and more. *CrossFire Japan unlocked Lewis Gun and the Desert Eagle Snake. |-| Week 1= *'4th': CrossFire Philippines updated Zombie Knight content, SCAR-Light Black and more. *'5th': CrossFire Russia added the AWM-Silencer and a new RPK Hammer and Sickle skin. *'6th': CrossFire North America added Water Park, L86 LSW Amazon, D.E. Snake n' more. *CrossFire Brazil added Morocco, Chicago n' Tanker; Anaconda Gold Dragon and more. |-| Week 3= |-| Week 4= |-| April= *'1st': CrossFire South Korea unlocked M4A1-S & AK47-S Blossom 2, M4A1-S Digital Camo and more. *CrossFire Vietnam unlocked M4A1-S Jasmine, AK47-S White Bloom and more. *'7th': CrossFire Philippines added Rapid Surge Mode, Pier 39 Map, Sable character and more. *CrossFire Russia unlocked Dragunov & M4A1-S Tiger. *'8th': CrossFire North America added Suppression Mode, Pier 39 and EMD Lab's Hard Difficulty. *CrossFire Japan unlocked M4A1-Custom, Desert Eagle Ultimate Gold & BC-Axe Golden Beige. *CrossFire Brazil updated EMD Lab's Hard Difficulty, Barrett Predator Dragon and more. *'13th': CrossFire Indonesia added Zombie VS Ghost Mode content, M4A1-S Jewelry and more. *'15th': CrossFire Korea updated MK.18 Mod0 Cyber, KSG-15 Blue Silver Dragon and more. *CrossFire Russia unlocked M4A1-S Sampaguita and PPSh-41. *CrossFire Vietnam unlocked AK12 Empire, PKP 6P41 Pecheneg & Vektor SS-77. *'16th': CrossFire Europe updated EMD Lab's Hard Difficulty, Jade Weapons Series and more. *CrossFire China added Rock Hewn Ruin & Jungle Temple map, M14 EBR Taurus, Brick and more. *'19th': CrossFire Español updated Red Eye RPG/Melee map, M4A1-S, Scar-L U.Silver and more. *'21st': CrossFire North America unlocked AR-15, QBU-09, Cop 357 Derringer and Shadow Knives. *CrossFire Philippines unlocked TRG-21 & KAC Chainsaw Red Bandage and CM901. *'22nd': CrossFire Brazil unlocked Bank map, Kukri Gold & Daggers Ultimate Gold. *CrossFire Japan updated General War & Spy Mode content, Heroic Dragon weapons series and AK-12. *'28th': CrossFire Vietnam added CrossFire 2.0 content, Anaconda Gold Black Dragon and much more. *CrossFire Japan unlocked AK-47 Knife Red Crystal, Anaconda Gold Black Dragon and Shadow Knives. *CrossFire Russia added Thunder Tower's Hard Difficulty, Outskirt map, Shadow Knives melee and more. *'29th': CrossFire South Korea added Bot Team DeathMatch mode, Mateba Gold Black Dragon and more. Game Features Modes & Maps Modes= |-| Maps= Hot Article CrossFire 2.0 is a major update first released on December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on April 2015. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions... ''Read More'' Poll Which of the following VVIP you wish it could be added onto your respective versions asap? Combat Axe Beast The Fates (Characters) AK-47 Knife Transformer Desert Eagle Born Beast Barrett M82A1 Born Beast Previous Polls Which is of the following 2015 maps do you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Last Spot (Defense Mode) (58 votes / 52.25%) ' With the recent addition of ''Super Soldiers, Ghosts Vs. Mutants and Death Rally onto various versions; which of the following modes are you most excited for to be added onto your respective versions? *Majority Vote: Defense Mode '''(86 votes / 59.31%) What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? *Majority Vote: I just want the 2.0 update already! (120 votes / 40.13%) Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire